


Sick and Alone

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cash can't not Swear, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, GiveCashMoreLove2k18, Illnesses, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT5, Requited Love, Tough Love, smol sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: Stretch is pretty sure he's dying.(a.k.a. he's not really dying but he is sick and gets some cuddles.)





	Sick and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your polyship doesn’t live together and one of them has the flu and misses the others terribly.

Stretch was pretty sure he was dying.

He had his window wide open, the A/C blasting cool air, and he'd even managed to set up a spinning fan on his dresser directly facing the bed and he was still sweating bullets. Not even stripping to his shorts did anything for the heat boiling his bones.

He'd waved Red and Sans away this morning, confident that he'd be just fine until they got back this evening and promising to rest. They'd gone unhappily but unable to deny that it seemed to be just a weak fever and that they had exams coming up.

Sans had promised to drop by during the hour break between two of his classes but that was still about two hours away.

Stretch had felt only a little under the weather this morning and honestly felt he might be able to make his last class of the day. He taken a short nap and woken up feeling queasy. He'd rushed to the bathroom to throw up the meager breakfast he'd managed, nearly falling flat on his face from the resulting dizziness, and just managed to stumble back to bed before collapsing again.

He'd entertained the idea he might be going into heat but he'd been through that and the burn he felt now was wholly unpleasant. Not at all the tingling sort of pressure that bordered on pleasure brought on by a heat cycle.

Looking at his bright phone screen had been torture on his eyelights but he'd managed to send Red a text and ask him to bring some medicine back to the dorms after classes. Afterwards he chucked it at the foot of his bed and tried to go back to sleep only to toss and turn for a near thirty minutes.

So here he was, sweating and tired and feeling so sick he dreaded the next _trip_ to the bathroom. Stretch wheezed a laugh at his own pun and groaned when it made his skull pound.

He was so busy groaning that he failed to hear the dorm door open and close quietly.

He didn't fail to hear the voice that hissed, "Damn, you _are_ in a sorry state, aren't you?"

Stretch lifted his head and blearily took in the blurry figure standing in the doorway of his room.

"… You aren't Red."

A scoff, "Sure as fuck aren't, love."

"… _Cash_ …" He meant to make it sound exasperated but instead it sounded like a plea even to his own ears. The cool hands that touched his forehead were the answer even as he heard the one-socketed skeleton continue to utter expletives under his breath.

"You're fucking freezing, Stretch! The hell were you thinking?" Cash growled.

Which didn't make any sense to Stretch because he was burning, why couldn't Cash tell? He felt like he'd melt and be nothing but a pile of white goo. The breeze of the fan disappeared and the slam of his window closing followed soon after. Stretch whined at the loss, tossing his head despite the pounding, and made a sound of protest.

"Shut the fuck up." Came the quick response.

He couldn't tell if the A/C had been turned off but he was sure it had been if Cash was intent on being thorough about this whole situation. He watched the blur of purple disappear from the room and Stretch had a horrible moment that only caused his stomach to turn more violently that Cash was just going to leave him now.

He called out, and shit his voice sounded like he'd been garbling nails.

Cash appeared again and the relief did little to soothe him.

"Stars, you sound bad… here, open your fucking mouth."

Stretch didn't, he felt like he was going to be sick, how could he eat anything? The idea of swallowing something… yeah, he was going to be sick. Now. Right now.

He made an aborted move to lurch up only to find a firm hand yanking his head down, and over the side of the bed. Stretch gagged at the sour magic his body expelled. The smell wasn't much better but Cash continued to hold the plastic trash can up, stroking the back of his skull.

"Just let it out. Don't hold back." Cash's voice was soft, softer than Stretch thought he could remember hearing it. He struggled against the nausea a second more before just letting himself feel it and gagging once again. "There you go…"

When he was done, Stretch felt boneless and exhausted all over again. Yet, he felt much better than… how long had he been throwing up? A shiver surprised him because he still felt unpleasantly warm.

Cash leaned over him, holding a tablet between two fingers, "Now are you gonna take this or do I have to force it down your throat."

It wasn't even a question, just a statement. Cash would absolutely push that tablet down his throat until Stretch had no choice but to swallow it. He opened his mouth and Cash smirked, laying the tablet on his tongue. Stretch closed his mouth and swallowed the pill, shuddering at the feeling of it scraping across his sore throat.

The other skeleton stood up and left the room again, taking the trash can with him. Stretch closed his sockets wearily only to snap them open when he felt a cool touch against his forehead. It was a glass of water and Stretch eagerly drank from it, leaning into Cash's side once he sat down.

"Telling you in advance. Shut up and deal with it." Cash said as he set the empty glass on the nearby desk.

"Wha-"

Stretch moaned pitifully when Cash grabbed the sheets and comforter he'd nearly kicked off the bed up and around him, tucking him in at every side.

"Cash-"

"Shut up."

" _Cash_ -!"

"No."

"I'm hot!" Stretch growled, kicking futilely at the blankets.

"Fuck yeah you are, love. So hot, glad you agree. You're also shivering because you're _freezing_."

Stretch glared up at Cash who smirked back down at him, "I'm getting out of this when you leave."

Cash's smirk widened, "The hell would I leave? You texted me for help, damn well gonna get it."

Stretch mouthed the words that didn't make sense to him. He'd texted Red, right? He wiggled as though his sudden desire to get his phone might loosen the blankets. Instead, a phone was held up for him to see and Stretch saw his text on Cash's phone.

Flopping his head back with a sigh, he stared at the ceiling while Cash whistled some tune under his breath, smug and lounging on the bed like he owned it.

"… How'd you even get in? You don't have a key."

"Nope."

"You stole a key and made a copy, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"… Do we need to get the lock replaced again?"

"Didn't have to replace them before, love, told you that."

Stretch snorted, totally unaware that he was curling into the warmth of the blankets and closer to Cash, "Yeah, cause, I feel real safe now."

There was a moment of silence that was broken by Cash's sigh.

"Don' have to be afraid of me, love."

The blandness in the tone reflected the hurt Stretch knew Cash felt at the implications of what Stretch had meant to be a playful rebuke. Grimacing, he struggled to leverage himself up on an arm. Cash let him, a similar blankness on his face. Stretch leaned forward and peppered kisses along his jaw.

"That's not what I meant. Not afraid of you, Cash." He murmured between gentle clinks. Cash turned his head into the next one and Stretch knew he'd crossed the distance he'd unintentionally put between them. "Just know _you_. You won't be able to resist ambushing us whenever you want a little love." He ended with a brief lick at Cash's fangs.

Cash purred back lowly in response and Stretch knew everything was just fine. They exchanged touches, some that sent different shivers up and down his spine but Stretch was fairly confident that Cash wouldn't try anything right now.

… Maybe.

Not until his temperature went closer back to normal anyway.

Stretch was beginning to doze off when another voice called out his name, the sound of the dorm door closing. He made a half-hearted mumble against Cash's clavicle.

"In here, lil' blue."

The patter of feet and Sans' voice softened to a whisper, "Cash? why… is everything okay?"

"Sure." Stretch snorted at the lack of answer but quieted when he heard the rattle of pills.

"… geeze… how's his temperature?"

Cash shrugged, the motion nudging his head and Stretch elbowed his ribcage for it, "Not as bad, he'll be fine. Gotta take another one in four hours."

Stretch listened to the silence, broken by the tap of a bottle being put down, a few thumps, and rustling of feet against the carpet. He furrowed his brow and wondered what Sans was doing.

"Fuck yeah." Cash chuckled, leaning over him slightly and Stretch felt a smaller body curl against his back. "Welcome to the party."

Sans nuzzled against his neck and Stretch sighed at the natural coolness of Sans' bones, "nap party."

"To start." Cash shot back, leaving his arm slung over their bodies.

Stretch tip-toed the path to sleep and mumbled against Cash's neck, "Love you…"

Sans laughed sleepily and mumbled, "love you, _two_." to which they both giggled quietly.

 

 

The laughter faded and comfortable quiet and rhythmic breathing filled the air. Fingers stroked across Stretch and Sans' skulls, nestled so closely he barely had to shift his arm. The hours passed in silence with Cash's intent eyelight watching over them both the entire time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/).


End file.
